Yoga Has Never Been So Annoying
by escape4ever16
Summary: Just a short drabble that I wrote because I was bored. Wes and David interrupt Blaine from getting to his class.


I got really bored for a few minutes and this just came to me...it might be way funnier in my head but…. review and let me know if you liked it.

Wes and David entered through the commons door only to scream like school girls and run back down the hall. They'd managed to get almost back to there dorm before running into Blaine in the hallway.

"Whoa, what are you two running from? You didn't sneak into the kitchen again and try to tell the head cook in french that Leonardo DiCaprio is coming did you?" Blaine asked them.

"No, Blaine, are you crazy? I already crossed that off the list!," David replied taking a deep breath before continuing, "Once somethings off the list it's off the list for good!"

"Well, hold on. What about number 17?" Wes said leaning against the nearest wall clutching his stomach.

"That was the only exception," David said pointing his finger accusingly at Wes.

That was when Blaine started humming 'The Only Exception'.

David turned to him with a stern look, "Don't go there."

Putting his hands in the air in surrender Blaine remembered why they had started talking in the first place. "What were you two running from then?"

"It's bad," David paled.

"What's bad?" Blaine asked.

Wes shook his head and started pacing, "This is new level bad, Blaine."

"What did you do?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Okay, this time it was NOT either of us doing anything!" David said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!"

Sighing Blaine stated, "Alright so what was it?"

"Eric."

"Eric?"

"Eric," Wes confirmed with a nod.

"Eric," David hissed.

"I think I get it. It was Eric," Blaine said. "What was he doing this time?"

"Thats the thing I don't think it was Eric," David said putting his hand to his chin.

"Soooo it wasn't Eric?" Blaine asked.

"No, it was him," Wes confirmed.

"I'm lost," Blaine stated.

It was then that David shrieked and launched himself into Wes' arms. "He has to be possessed!" he said with eyes like saucers.

"Oh my Micky Mouse, is this going to be like the exorcist?" David asked to no one in particular.

"Someone who is not Eric but is Eric is possessed?" Blaine asked throughly confused.

"I'll go find some garlic," David said firmly.

"Wrong type of dark magic, David," Wes corrected absently.

"Does that mean he's a wizard?" David asked slowly.

"Still lost," Blaine said looking between the two almost conjoined boys.

"We saw Eric in the commons and he was is this strange position with his head twisted all weird like," David whispered looking at the wall blankly. "Wes, is he a wizard?" Davids lip was trembling.

"No."

"So basically what you saying is that you saw Eric in the commons-" Blaine was cut off by David.

"It was Eric in the commons with the dumb bell!" he practically shouted.

"And he was in an odd position?" Blaine continued.

Wes nodded as he set David on the floor.

"You guys are ridiculous. You saw him doing yoga?" Blaine asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Can you believe it? I don't...even...know what to do." David said slowly with a certain veil over his eyes.

Blaine smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead, "You guys made me late to my class to tell me Eric is doing yoga in the commons." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I feel like I just got cheated on," David said.

"Why?" Wes asked looking down at him.

"He didn't even INVITE me to join him?" David exclaimed standing up with a huff and walking back toward the commons. "He knows I've been meaning to increase my flexibility!"

"Oh my GOD! I hate you guys!" Blaine yelled hitting his head against the wall.

Wes looked between Blaine and David's retreating figure, "I'm just gonna," he began to edge his way in Davids direction, "go and ah make sure he doesn't pull a muscle."

"Blaine. Thank you for joining us," Blaine's chemistry teacher greeted him as he walked through the door twenty minutes late to class.

"I'm gonna kill those two," Blaine mumbled under his breath. Then he shook his head, "Every Wednesday...every time."


End file.
